The Last Taste Of Innocence
by Redheadedhoni89
Summary: Its been a week since the four boys found Ray Brower, did he really die by a train? Or did somebody murder him? RnR PLEASe


The Last taste of innocence 

"Hell yeah, man, I won fuck yeah!" Teddy screamed. Him, Gordie and Vern were up in the tree house when they heard their secret knock. Figuring there was only one person who it could be Gordie lifted the latch.

Chris climbed up the rest of the stairs and sat himself down next to Gordie, his face was bloody, the three boys looked at him, hoping for an explanation, Chris understood this and replied, "My dad he's on a mean streak again."

"Aw man, when are you gonna leave that place and come stay with me?" asked Gordie. Chris sighed and shook his head.

"I can't Gord-o you know I gotta take care of my mom she needs me, besides I know your dad don't like me," Chris said with a 'thanks anyway' look on his face.

"Screw my dad," Gordie replied, he was then interrupted by a loud thud.

"Haha, Gordie you're out!" shouted Teddy with an incredibly weird laugh. Gordie stared at him and screwed up his face.

"What're you girls up to anyway?" Chris asked.

"Nothin'," Vern and Gordie answered in unison.

"Jus kickin' some ass," laughed Teddy.

The boys sat in the tree house playing cards for four hours. It was nearly 6 o'clock when they heard a knock at the tree house. All four boys looked at each other wondering who it could be.

"That's not the secret knock" Gordie called out, all four smiling at each other.

"Open this goddamn thing before I set it on fire," an all too familiar voice said.

Vern, Teddy, Chris and Gordie all looked at each other all thinking the same thing '_Ace_'.

"Oh no," Vern said as he started whining, "now what are we going to do?" he panicked.

"Shut up, Vern" Chris demanded. Gordie sat there with his hand on the latch looking at Chris and probably waiting for a response.

"Go on, open it" Chris said. Gordie sighed and then unlatched it.

The door flew open and Ace said, "Now look you little fuck heads," he poked his head up into the house, "its been a week since you had that gun to me, you little faggot,", he said looking at Gordie. "now here's what you do, you take your little candy asses to the cops and you tell them that me, Eyeball and the rest of my gang found that Brower kid, but we thought an anonymous call would be the best thing to do," He looked at Chris, "and that you Chambers, heard Eyeball talking to me about it on the phone and that you think we should get a reward, got it?"

"No way." Chris said.

"What'd you say you little creep?" Ace said and almost climbed all the way in.

"Okay, come on Ace lets just go," a girls voice said from below.

Ace looked down, "Hold the fuck up, Katy, I'm busy you just wait." Ace told her.

Gordie looked at Chris and whispered "Probably just another one of his hoes." Luckily for them Ace didn't hear him.

"Now are you guys going to do as I said," Ace asked, glaring at Chris.

Chris glared back and started to say, "No fuuuuuck yo-"

"We will!" Gordie interupted.

Ace smirked, triumphantly, "Good, now I'll leave." he started walking down the steps, and then turned to Gordie, "don't think I haven't forgotten what you said to me kid." with that they all watched Ace climb down the rest of the steps and put his arm around a girl, who was probably Katy, the girl who was yelling at him to come on.

Once he knew Ace was properly out of sight, Chris turned to Gordie, "Gord-o, why'd you do that for?" Chris asked.

"He'd kill you, Chris," Gordie answered. "Since your dad found out you took his gun, and now he hid it from you, there's nothing we can do to keep Ace off our ass' now"

They all sat there, silently agreeing.

"Well guys, I better get home because my mom probably has dinner ready and its getting dark." Vern said and smiled slightly.

"Yeah" the others said, and shook their heads in agreement. They all decided to meet up tomorrow. Then they all went home.

It was nearly 8a.m the next day, when Vern and Teddy came running up to Gordie at the bus stop, with Chris walking far behind them.

"GORDIE, GORDIE.", Vern yelled excitedly as he ran to him, "shit!" they all were out of breath, except Chris. "Know what man, we've got something' to tell you," Vern said, while trying to get his breath back, "Ray Brower didn't get hit by a train,"

"What?" Gordie asked amused.

"Yeah man, heard it on the radio this morning, whoever has any information at all gets five hundred dollars for rewards."

"Shit guys, that doesn't do us any good, we just found him"

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

"Yeah, so what's up with you guys then freaking out over it?" Gordie asked..


End file.
